Emily Costella
by moonbeard
Summary: As we all know Harry Potter,the boy who lived, was set on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive with a letter addressed to the Dursleys.What if the Durselys found Harry the next morning when they were walking up the steps to their home with a baby girl
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

A/N: don't like it don't read it

Emily Costella

As we all know Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was set on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive with a letter addressed to the Dursleys. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall made sure of that. But what if instead of the Dursleys finding Harry the next morning they found him the minute after Dumbledore left. They found him when they were walking up the steps to their home with a beautiful baby girl in Petunia's hands and Dudley who was in Vernon's arms, crying loudly. Then there was the loud shriek, which should've woken the whole neighborhood but didn't, as Petunia recognized her sister's baby boy (The Potters sent a Christmas card). Vernon quickly shushed his wife and brought the now awake Harry into their house. And from then on he did live there with Dudley's tormenting, his aunt's shrill voice, and his uncle's rage. But he wasn't in complete misery.

Emily Costella Dursley, whom Petunia had brought back from the adoption agency, grew up to love Harry more than she loved her own family. Emily saw Harry as more of her elder brother than Dudley. She couldn't believe that she had the same mean blood as her family (A/N: ironic isn't it). Harry in turn also liked to spend time with Emily. When Harry was locked inside his cupboard, Emily saved half of her dinner and managed to sneak some food to him.

Emily had snowy skin and black hair that cascaded past her shoulders, and grew longer with every passing year. She had rare violet eyes that held mystery. Her beauty would've made Snow White's step mother forget all about Snow White and come after her. For a nine year old, she was very smart and kind. Harry thought she was very pretty and went out of his way to protect her and treat her as if she were his own sister.

Our story starts when Vernon had driven everybody out to that shack that was out in the sea. Everybody was asleep except for Harry and Emily.

"I'm sorry Harry. I tried to get some but mum found my stash before I could give one to you", Emily apologized for the thousandth time.

She was talking about the mysterious card that had been addressed to Harry.

"Emily, it's okay really. I'm pretty positive that whoever sent it won't stop trying until it has reached me" Harry responded.

"But look at this weather"

As if on cue lightning struck illuminating the inside of the room. Thunder shook the shack they were in.

Emily, who was sitting next to Harry, let out a little frightened cry and brought her knees up to her chest. Harry noticed she was scared and gave her a hug.

"I think your right about the weather, but maybe they sent them to Privet Drive. And there will be letters everywhere, even in the toilets."

This made Emily giggle.

"Harry," she said while checking her watch, "It'll be your birthday in about two minutes. I wish I could've gotten you something."

"It's okay Em" Harry said.

"Well, I'll at least sing Happy Birthday to you"

Dudley snorted in his sleep.

"I despise that prick. I saw him beat up this little kid and I tried to stop him but he told me to shove off" Emily said.

Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy looking around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Well if it's Dudley's snoring, then yes"

"No, it was kind of like a thump"

The sound Harry described occurred again. Both of them were focusing on the sound and were unaware that it was seconds away from midnight. As soon as midnight struck the door was burst open and Hagrid, our Hogwarts gamekeeper, comes bursting in. Harry had put himself in front of Emily when Hagrid had turned his head towards them.

"An' here's Harry!" the giant said.

And we all know that Hagrid wishes Harry a happy birthday and he learns that he's a wizard. ("That is so awesome!" Emily exclaimed). He also learns about the baddest of the bad, Voldemort. And how he killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him, but the curse rebounded and caused the evil wizard to vanish. Harry was a hero in the wizarding world.

Emily was surprised and awed that her "cousin" (A/N: she doesn't know she's adopted if you didn't get that) was a wizard, but she was dreadfully sad that he wouldn't be with her during the school year. She went to sleep with a heavy heart.

LATER ON THAT DAY

Emily woke up with gigantic coat over her. She looked over at Harry who was sitting next to her and was looking around.

"I'm really a wizard, aren't I" he said.

Emily nodded sadly. Hagrid was on the broken sofa cooking breakfast.

"Good morning you two, breakfast is ready."

Hagrid handed Emily and Harry some sausage.

"Emily! While you were asleep Hagrid told me all about wizard money. There are nuts and sickles and galleons! It's so amazing"

"It sounds amazing" Emily said with forced enthusiasm that didn't go unnoticed by Hagrid.

After they'd eaten Hagrid decided that it was time for them to go and get Harry's school supplies. Hagrid was getting his stuff together and was preparing to leave while Harry and I watched him.

"Don't worry Emily; we're just going to get Harry's stuff fer school. We'll be back in no time," he said when he looked at her sad face.

She smiled at this and hugged Harry then whispered into his ear, "Come back soon. You know how I can't stand to be with them"

Harry let out a chuckle and said, "Okay. Bye Emily"

"Bye Harry. Bye Hagrid"

Hagrid and Harry left the shack. Emily sighed then walked into the other room where her family was hiding.

"They're gone" she said.

Her dad and mum were in a corner looking at Dudley's pig tail. Her mum was crying.

"Good riddance. Quick Petunia get Dudley in the car. Emily help your mother" Vernon said.

"But Vernon we're out at sea!" Petunia reminded him.

"AAARRRGGHH" he growled in frustration.

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as Vernon noticed that Harry and Hagrid took the boat and called the old man who had lent them his boat in the first place.

"That old man is coming, everybody outside" Vernon barked.

Everyone went outside and in the distance I could see the old man slowly rowing his way towards the old shack. After he had reached the shack we all got in. It seemed like forever but they finally made it to the other side. Then they drove to the nearest hospital to get a crying Dudley's pig tail amputated. Later on, after the amputation, they were finally going home. Emily missed sleeping in her bedroom. Once they got back they found Harry with all of his wizard stuff sitting on the front porch. Vernon quickly hurried him in.

As soon as Emily's dad and mom and brother were out of the room, Emily took a look at all of Harry's supplies.

"Wow! A wand….actual spell books! Where's your broom?" she asked.

"Hagrid says that first years aren't allowed to have one. It's so cool. Did you know that they have a sport? It's called Quidditch. Then you should've seen the bank…"

Harry continued to tell Emily about his visit to Diagon Alley. The way his eyes twinkled when he recalled his amazing trip, Emily couldn't help but smile and feel like she had been there with him every step of the way.

After Harry had finished, Emily looked at the snowy white owl in the cage and asked, "It's beautiful. What are you gonna call it?"

"I don't know what I'm going to call her yet"

Emily sighed then suddenly hugged Harry.

"Don't go! I'm gonna miss you to much" she said bursting out crying.

"Emily," Harry said hugging her back, "We still have a whole month left"

"You're right" she said then sniffed.

For the rest of the month Harry and Emily spent almost all their time together at the park. Time passed and Emily knew that Harry's departing time neared.

August 31st came around and Emily was in her room. She lay on her bed in thought as her digital clock turned to 1:00 PM. Emily could never fall asleep when her birthday came around.

/_Harry is leaving tomorrow/_

She sighed heavily, unaware that someone had walked into her room. The figure tapped the girl on the shoulder. Emily turned around and stifled a surprised gasp.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she whispered while sitting up.

"You know as well as I do," he brought a messy parcel from behind his back; "I got it while I was in Diagon Alley. Happy 10th birthday"

Emily took the parcel and unwrapped it. Inside was a red necklace made of stones, and in the middle of the necklace there was a bigger stone than the rest and it had an E etched on it.

"Thank you so much, Harry. It's lovely." she said while hugging him.

He helped her put it on then smiled. Harry sat down on her bed then they chatted for a while. Harry went back to his room when he heard Dudley get up and go to the bathroom. Emily knew that her mother and father would be in her room to surprise her. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

(A/N: how's that so far. I hoped you liked it)


	2. 1st summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Reviews are really appreciated, but thanks honorchoirsinger for reviewing

Emily Costella

September 1st saw Harry and his Aunt and Uncle and their children heading towards King's Cross Station. Vernon snickered all the way there.

/_platform_ _nine and three__-__ quarters. There's no such thing/ __he thought._

Emily was sitting in the backseat between a terrified Dudley and an excited Harry. They were headed up to London to drop Harry off at the train station and to get Dudley's pig tail severed.

/_Fits him perfectly fine though_ she thought.

The car was in silence. Emily unconsciously clutched at the necklace that Harry had given her. She hid it under her shirt because she knew that her parents wouldn't really appreciate her accepting something from the wizard world. They arrived at the station and she got out of the car after Harry.

"Emily dear, please stay in the car" Petunia said.

"I want to see Harry off, mum. Please, I won't see him for months"

Before Petunia could really say anything, Emily shut the car door and followed Harry. Vernon was standing next to Harry and his luggage with a sneer on his face. Platform 9 and 10 were right in front of them.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

"What's wrong Harry?" Emily asked.

"There's no Platform nine and three – quarters" he said.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with a nasty smile, "Emily come on. We have to enroll you at the School for Pretty Petite Perfect Girls."

"One second dad, Harry there's got to be some way in"

"It was all fake wasn't it" Harry said.

"Emily!" he said becoming impatient.

"No Harry! I know there's some way there" Emily said.

"EMILY!"

"Okay coming….geez. Bye Harry. Have fun" Emily said giving him a hug.

This gave Harry a little comfort.

"Bye Hedwig" she said putting her finger into the cage.

Hedwig gave Emily's finger an affectionate nibble.

Vernon grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her roughly from Hedwig's cage.

"Don't touch that vulgar _thing_" he said.

"Dad, she's a snowy owl that has a name. It's Hedwig." She said defiantly.

Vernon took one look at the girl then gave a 'harrumph' and walked out to the car. Emily began to follow him then turned around and gave a little wave to Harry. She turned back around then crashed into an oncoming luggage cart. She fell on her butt which sent a shock of pain through her body.

"George! Watch where you're going, you've knocked someone down" someone said.

"Did I?" A tall boy's head appeared over the cart of luggage, "Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked while extending a hand.

Emily took it and the boy named George helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emily said.

She analyzed his features from his messy red hair to his brown freckles. Emily had a feeling in her gut that he would make a very good friend…

/_What am I thinking? I'm never going to see him again/_

While George was thinking,/_She's really pretty_/

"Emily! Where are you?" Vernon said.

Emily turned towards Vernon.

"Thanks again" Emily said letting go of George's hand. She walked over to Vernon who was standing at the entrance.

"Emily…" George said softly, "so that's her name"

"Oi George! What's the hold up? Quit day dreaming" his twin shouted at him.

George pushed Emily to the back of his mind. It's not like he was ever going to see her again. Vernon walked out to the car with Emily in tow. Emily got into the car and then they drove to the nearest hospital. While Vernon was driving he began to tell Emily all about the School for Pretty Petite Perfect Girls.

Emily sighed in boredom.

/_Hope you'll have a better year than mine. Harry_/

A/N: I'm sorry that this one was really short but the next will be longer. I would really like reviews not the 'I like your story' but the ones that are critical. YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT I'm DOING RIGHT OR WRONG….thanks until next time.


	3. 1st year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A/N: Hey guys you probably don't want to hear about my happiness but I made a 94 on my first science test and I made a 96 on my first Spanish test of the year. I am so HAPPY! Usually I would switch to my other story Tennis Love and update a chapter there because I recently updated a chapter in this story but in reality I don't know that much about Prince of Tennis and so that would mean I would have to research stuff, but since I've read all the Harry Potter books I'm doing another chapter now!! Aren't ya'll glad?? (Wow, I sounded so Texan there)

**Emily Costella**

There wasn't a day that went by that Emily didn't wonder how Harry was doing. She had plenty of time to think about him since she didn't listen in class. Of course she made good grades, the classes were easy. The School for Pretty Petite Perfect Girls was a complete waste of time for Emily. She had decided that the minute after her face day had ended. Throughout the school year she noticed that the majority of the girls were stupid, stuck up, rich snobs while the minority was scared of them.

/_They should've called it the School for Prissy Stuck-up Rich Snobs/_

The only thing that school really helped her discover was that she loved to sketch. Emily could lose herself for hours when she was working. It helped take away the fact that Harry had gone to his wizard world and that he was probably having so much fun learning about magic.

"Maybe he'll show me some magic…" Emily murmured to herself. Unfortunately someone else heard as well.

"Who's _he_?" Mabel asked.

Mabel was a very mousy looking girl and she was a snooper. You know those people who put their noses in other people's business…yeah I hate those people, but anyways. Emily glared at Mabel and asked her politely to go away.

Mabel gave Emily a sneer then left the room, just then the bell rang signaling the end of school. Emily packed up her things and left the art room. As soon as she walked outside she saw Petunia parked in front of the school. Emily got in the car and didn't say anything.

"How was your last day of school, sweetie?"

"It was great….mum when does Harry get back from his school?" she asked. Emily knew it was like walking into minefield by just mentioning Harry but she was taking the risk.

Petunia's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Today" she said through gritted teeth.

/_Today? _/

Emily smiled. She had made a sketch of the park bench with the rose bushes next to it as a welcome home gift.

The ride on the way home was very silent but Emily didn't mind she was too excited. Once they arrived at Privet Drive, Emily dashed inside to quickly change out of her hated pink uniform. She walked by the kitchen then backtracked when she heard noises. She opened the kitchen door and saw a scene she would keep in her mind forever.

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO PICK UP THE FREAK!" screamed Dudley who was clutching the kitchen table.

"YOU NEED TO HAVE YOUR TEETH FILLED! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT SO MUCH CANDY" a red faced Vernon screamed back while trying to pull Dudley off the table.

Emily snickered then continued on up to her room. She quickly changed out of her dress shirt and skirt, wincing out how she would have to put that ugly uniform on again in three months. Little did she know that she would never put that uniform on again. Emily looked at herself in the mirror. She'd grown a bit taller over the year and her body showed the beginnings of womanhood. Her curly black hair was now well past her shoulders.

Emily put on a pair of jeans and a purple top, and then headed downstairs then outside. Vernon was standing next to his car panting heavily, while Dudley was in the car looking scared.

"Hi Dad, how was your day at work?" Emily asked him.

"Oh Emily, it was fine and how was your day?" Vernon asked.

"It was great. Why's Dudley in the car?" she asked knowing full well the answer.

"It's time for his dentist's appointment so we'll be taking him there and we'll also be picking up _him, _but you'll be staying here with your mother"

Emily gave Vernon her best puppy dog look, "Could I come with you please? I really need some charcoal for my new sketch"

Vernon struggled under her gaze and then finally gave in.

"Fine, but tell your mother to come with us. I may need some extra help in getting Dudley out of the car"

After everyone was in the car, they soon found there way to King's Cross Station. As soon as Vernon parked the car, Emily unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. She waited patiently by the car as Petunia and Vernon forced Dudley out of the car and into the building. Once inside Emily walked quickly towards Platform 9 and Platform 10. She didn't know exactly where he was going to appear so she sat on a bench that was a little ways away from Platform 9 and 10. A couple minutes later a plump red head woman with a small girl clinging to her hand stood beside Platform 10 facing Platform 9. Emily looked at the girl, with her fiery red hair and freckles, who looked about her own age.

/_she looks like someone I've met…/_

"Harry Potter!" the girl squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see—"

Emily looked towards where the girl was pointing and sure enough there was Harry. (Where did he come from?) There was a tall red head and a brown head girl standing next to him. All three of them were headed towards the plump lady. Emily stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry saw Emily and grinned at her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasly. Emily!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry!" Emily said just as enthusiastically.

They hugged each other.

"Harry, I missed you so much" Emily said.

"I missed you too, Emily" he let go of her and said, "Emily these are my friends from…well you know"

"Pleased to meet you both, I'm Harry's—"

"Cousin, we know. Harry talked about you non stop. I'm Hermione by the way" a smiling Hermione said while shaking Emily's hand.

/_She's seems like a nice person. I think I could really grow on her if I got to know her better/_ Hermione thought.

"I'm Ron", Ron said who also in turn shook Emily's hand.

/_Her hands are really soft_Ron thought.

"Harry, come on…" Vernon barked,

Emily smiled as Harry spoke a few more words to his friends.

"You should really come over to our house over the summer sometime. You could come too, Emily" Ron said with a blush.

"We'll write to you everyday, Harry. Bye Emily" Hermione said.

"Good-bye" Emily said.

"See you!" Harry said.

Then Harry and Emily walked towards Vernon, Petunia, and a terrified Dudley.

/_It's good to have him back_/ Emily thought while she said her hellos to Hedwig.

A/N: I know that this was a bit slow, but I promise it will pick up in the next chapter, so bear with me now. Oh and for future references I think I'll be adding previews to the next chapter at the end of each chapter. But that won't start till I get the next one done. Well until then, good bye.


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Emily Costella**

"Harry I'm sure that they've written, maybe something happened to the mail" Emily said to Harry trying to comfort him.

"Maybe" Harry said still a little sad that Hermione and Ron hadn't written to him for the whole summer. He looked up at Emily who was wearing a simple pretty green dress. It was for tonight's dinner. Vernon was having the Masons over so he could get a promotion.

"Hey lighten up it's your birthday" Emily said dragging him from his thoughts.

"So you didn't forget" he said.

"Of course not, I just had to get your gift ready"

From behind her back she brought a beautiful sketch of Hedwig. She then placed the sketch in Harry's lap. He looked at it in amazement. Harry noticed how Emily had almost all her details right. It looked almost life like.

"Emily…this is…wonderful. Thank you" he said astonished.

Emily blushed and grabbed her hair that was in a pony tail, and tugged it likely.

"Emily! The Masons are on the drive way. Get down here! And Harry you make one word…." Vernon shouted.

Emily gave Harry a hug then gave the restless Hedwig a scratch on her head with one finger. She smile then headed out the door. Harry waited for a couple of seconds and then pulled his beloved book moving photo album from under his bed. As soon as it rested on his lap, he flicked the pages to his favorite picture. Lily and James Potter stood smiling and waving at their son. Harry hadn't told Emily about the album yet. But he would tell her soon. She took his whole year at Hogwarts pretty well and once he told her all about Voldemort and the Sorcerer's Stone she had gasped in all the right places.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason welcome" Harry heard his Aunt say.

He lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling and then he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. (1)

Emily sat at the dinner table, bored. Listening to her dad and those old coops talk wasn't what she had planned for that night. Emily stabbed her chicken with her fork then moved her peas around. She looked at Dudley who was picking his nose then she watched as her mother continued to smile a fake smile, while her father talked to the Masons.

/_Please let something happen_/ she thought.

Right on cue, there was a thump from upstairs.

/_Thank you Harry_/

Vernon's voice faltered a bit.

"What was that?" Mr. Mason asked.

"It's probably just a squirrel, right sweetie?" Petunia said.

"Yeah...just a squirrel"

The talking began again.

/_This is not how I wanted to spend my evening. We should be celebrating Harry's Birtday/_

Emily stabbed her meat then rolled some peas around with her fork.

Then she stood up and said politely, "Excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom"

Emily left the table and went upstairs to Harry's room. When she opened the door she made a small gasp. Harry was holding this dirty sack.

/_That's no sack/_

"Emily close the door" Harry whispered urgently.

Emily entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Whatever Harry was holding seemed to be holding Harry's lamp and was trying to hit itself.

"Dobby be still" Harry said.

The creature stilled then Harry let go of it.

"Dobby is very sorry sir" it said.

"Emily, this is Dobby the House Elf, Dobby this is Emily" Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you" Dobby said with a deep bow.

Emily looked at Dobby then at Harry and mouthed **House Elf? **Harry nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dobby" Emily said.

"Harry Potter! You must not go back to Hogwarts. There is something dangerous there" Dobby said.

"What is it?"

"I cannot say"

"Well, I'm going back either way"

"You must not"

"Who's your master?" Harry asked.

"It is..." he stopped in mid-sentence and went over to Harry's dresser and began banging his head, "BAD DOBBY, BAD DOBBY, BAD DOBBY!"

"Dobby NO! stop! I"m sorry!" Harry said while pulling Dobby away from the dresser.

"Harry..." Emily said.

"I know, I'm trying to get him quiet"

"Harry, someone's coming up the stairs" Emily said.

What Emily spoke was true, thumping steps were getting closer and closer. Harry shoved Dobby at Emily and pushed them both into his closet. Just then Vernon opened the door.

"What do you think you are trying to do? Making all this ruckus" he spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, I...I dropped my lamp" Harry said.

"I brought you into my when you were just a baby and all i asked of you was to act like you were invisible. And what do i get in return! I never wanted this wizard crap mixed in with my family. Especially with Dudley, Our plan for Dudley was to have someone to look that would look up to him and that's where Emily came in. We went to the adoption agency and retrieved her there that night. The same night you were left on our doorstep" he said angrily

Vernon was pacing now. Harry glanced over at the closet when his Uncle mentioned that Emily was adopted, but there was no movement.

"Now I see Emily always hanging out around you-"

"Vernon! Have you turned off Dudley's T.V.?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, darling. I'll be down in a minute. You'd better be as silent as the dead boy" with that said Vernon left.

Harry quickly walked over to the closet. Having your parents die was bad enough but he was taken in by family. The worst family there is of course, but still family. Finding out you were adopted at such a young age was even worse. He opened the door and felt Dobby thrusted at him. Emily rushed past him and out the door.

"Emily..." he said.

Emily ran into her room, jumped on her bed, then hid her face under her pillow. The words adopted kept running through her head. She was absolutely stunned beyond all belief. And it struck her hard that she didn't have a family. Tears came came before she realized it. Sobs racked her body as she curled up into a ball.

Harry walked into Emily's bedroom ,with Dobby in tow, and looked at the from crying on the bed. He sat on the bed.

"Emily..." he began.

"adopted" Emily said, while sitting up.

She wiped her eyes then sniffed.

"And they used me, to make that...that **brute **look good. I don't even know who I am-"

"Yes you do. You are Emily" Harry said.

"Emily what?" she retorted.

"Emily Costella" he said.

"And what's my last name?"

"..."

"See Harry, you don't even know who I am"

She began to cry again.

"My name may not even be Emily. Harry I don't even know my family"

Emily hugged Harry and cried into his shirt. Harry hugged her back saying it was okay.

He whispered comforting words until she had stopped crying.

"You're the closest I've got" Emily said.

They held each other, two children alone in the world. Not knowing the truth about each's parents.

"Emily dear, Where are you?" Petunia asked.

The last thing Emily wanted to hear were the voices who took her away from her mother and father.

"Go down there and finish the dinner, and then we can talk it over," Harry said.

"Okay..." Emily said.

She let go of Harry then stood up.

"Thanks Harry"

She then went down the staris and joined the Masons and the Dursleys for dinner. Harry sighed then looked around.

"...Dobby?"

Then we all know that Harry finds Dobby in the kitchen hovering his Aunt's cake. The Ministry of Magic then sends a warning to Harry about doing not being able to do magic. All of this commotion leads to Harry being locked up in his room for three days. During his imprisonment hours, Emily made several attempts to get the key to his room. All of them ended up foiled. On the third night at 10:00, Emily was sitting by Harry's door talking with him when Harry heard a noise from his barred window. He looked over and there was Ronald Weasley waving at him.

Harry had made a small gasp and then walked over to the window.

"Harry?" Emily whispered on the other side of the door, "Harry, what happened?"

There was silence but then it was cut when a car revved.

/_Car? And why does it sound so close/ _

There was a crunching noise, Emily could hear Dudley snorting.

"Harry what are you doing?" Emily whispered.

She heard voices besides Harry's own.

"Emily move away from the door" Harry whispered.

Emily backed away from the door quietly. There was some fiddling on the other side and then a click. The door swung open and she was looking at a pair of twins. One of them looked at her in surprise while the other smiled.

"Hello, I'm Fred" the one who smiled, whispered.

The one who had been surprised held out his hand to help her up. Emily grabbed his hand and the gesture felt so familiar. And then she rembered the boy she met from the train station.

/_It's him! George/_

"I'm George" he whispered.

"Thank you. I'm Emily. She whispered back.

"Come on, George. We've got a job to do" Fred whispered urgently.

George blushed as he realized he was still holding Emily's hand. He let go then muttered, "Right"

They hurried down the stairs.

"Harry, what's going on?" Emily asked quietly.

"I'm leaving with the Weasley's." he replied.

Emily rushed out of his room and went into her own. She emptied her school bacpack of all her school books and began packing clothes. After she had finished she changed out of her black nightgown into jeans and a shirt; picked up her sketch book then went back into Harry's room.

"I'm coming with you" she said.

Harry looked at her and knew that any talk of getting her out of it would be useless.

"Alright" Harry said.

Emily smiled at him then went to the window. She let out a small gasp as she saw the car floating in mid air.

Ron saw Emily and said, "Hi Emily, you boarding?"

Emily nodded then handed her bag over to Ron who put it in the seat next to him. He offered his hand and she took as she stepped from the window to the car. Just then George and Fred were lugging Harry's school trunk in the room. Harry closed the door behind them and helped them get the trunk through the window. Everyone pushed and pulled the trunk into the car. Once it was in Harry was about to get on when Hedwig let out a screech.

"THAT RUDDY OWL" shouted Vernon.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry said.

He jumped from the window and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Then the door opened and there stood Vernon dumbstruck and still half asleep. But he quickly put two and two together and dived after Harry. He caught Harry's leg.

"PETUNIA! HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" he yelled. He looked up and saw Emily in the car.

"EMILY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT CAR? GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.

"I don't have to listen to you" she said.

All the while the Weasley's were pulling Harry. Emily had already taken Hedwig's cage from his hands.

"EMILY! YOU'D BEST LISTEN TO ME-"

"Why should I? Your not my dad!" she whispered to herself.

The Weasley's gave a final tug and Harry was in the car. Fred stepped on the gas and they were off. Emily felt her eye lids droop. She hadn't had that much sleep these past few days because she had been trying to get Harry's key. So the orphaned girl closed her eyes and slept.

(1) it's Dobby

A/N: How do you like it? I'm so glad I got this out. Alright hope to have the next one out maybe around Christmas..who knows... Happy Early Thanksgiving.


	5. 2nd summer

**Emily Costella**

Emily woke up with a start as Mr. Weasley's car landed on the front yard of the burrow. She looked around at the unfamiliar area. The burrow stood a couple yards away. Although the house looked like building blocks and it looked like it was going to fall over, it had a certain air of comfort around it. Emily liked it right away.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Harry.

"I love it," Emily said.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Have a nice nap?" Harry asked.

Emily nodded. They all got out of the car. As Fred told them that they were going to pretend that nothing was going to happen and that Harry and Emily had just popped up, Emily could see a figure coming closer to them.

Apparently Ron had seen her to as he said, "Right, come on, Harry, I sleep at the—top--"

Mrs. Weasley came storming across the lawn towards her sons. She didn't even notice the two extra people that were with them. Molly Weasley was going to give her sons the verbal lashing of a lifetime. And she did. Only after that did she acknowledge her unexpected visitors.

"Harry and Emily, it's so nice to see you. Please come inside."

They walked into the house and Mrs. Weasley cooked them breakfast while she continued to rant. They ate the breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon and toast. In the middle of breakfast a girl the same age as Emily came in. Emily watched her take a glance at Harry, squeal, and then run out.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to both of them. "My sister. She's been talking about Harry all summer."

"All three of you are starting your chores, so you'd best hop to it. Harry, Emily if you're tired, I can make you some beds," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It could've been worse," Ron whispered to Emily and Harry while Molly was pulling out a book with a man winking on the cover.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is absolutely marvelous," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

With that she blushed and then sent her sons outside to de-gnome the garden. Harry and Emily followed wanting to help. Now to help the people who don't know what gnomes are I'll explain. Gnomes are ugly brown- looking, sack- like things. De-gnoming is the process of getting rid of these pesky creatures. You can probably imagine Emily's surprise when she saw George pick up one of the gnomes, twirl it around, and throw it over the wall. Emily cringed a bit as the gnome landed many yards away from the wall.

"Doesn't it hurt them?" she asked.

"Nah, they've got really tough skin. Do you want to feel?" George asked.

George picked up a gnome by its ankle then spun it around a few times. He then held the gnome out for her to touch. Emily felt the gnome's tough skin and was instantly reassured. George snatched it away then threw it over the fence because it had overcome its dizziness and was about to bite Emily.

"Thanks," she said.

"Try it," George encouraged.

Emily nodded then walked up behind a gnome, she picked it up by the foot and swung it around just like George did, then she let it fly.

"_Very_ nice" Fred said.

"I think we've got ourselves a natural," George commented with a smile.

Emily flushed but felt very pleased. They finished de-gnoming the garden then they all went inside. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, looking exhausted. Then Mrs. Weasley barged in while Arthur was talking to his sons.

"And- oh hello, Molly. How was your day?" Arthur asked.

"Mine was just fine, how was yours?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a strained voice.

"Oh, well, the Ministry is working me double time. It seems that a couple of wizards have been adding magic to items."

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasley then broke into a rant, scolding her husband and the twins about the magical car.

"THEY FLEW HALF THE COUNTRY TO PICK UP EMILY AND HARRY!" she said.

"Harry who? Oh Harry Potter, very nice to meet you. And you must be Emily, nice to meet you too-"

"ARTHUR!" Molly shouted.

"Come on guys, I'll show you where you sleep," Ron whispered to them.

He left the chaotic kitchen and walked down a hall then began walking up steps with Emily and Harry in tow.

"Emily, I guess you'll be sharing with Ginny," Ron said.

Ron stopped at a door and knocked at it. The door was pulled back a crack and a brown eye was seen.

"Ginny, could Emily share your bedroom?" Ron asked.

Ginny opened the door and nodded.

"Great then," he said, "Harry, come on; my room is two more flights up."

Ron and Harry traveled upstairs while Emily stood in front of Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny said.

"Hello," Emily replied.

Ginny moved to the side and gestured for Emily to come in. Emily walked in then Ginny closed the door behind her. Looking around, Emily noticed that Ginny's room consisted of two colors. Red and gold.

"I like your choice of colors," she said.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, "They represent Gryffindor. I hope to get in that House this year."

"So, you're going to Hogwarts this year?"

Ginny nodded, sat on her bed, and then said, "I'm so excited, are you going too?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't think that I'm magical like Harry or you. But I'm going where ever Harry goes," Emily said while sitting down in a chair.

"That means you're a muggle then."

"What?"

"A muggle, it's a non magical human."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Emily asked, "So what's it like living with so many brothers?"

That got Ginny started.

"Oh, let me tell you. They're okay and all…and they're great family but they can get on my nerves sometimes. They won't tell me things sometimes and it just really bothers me. They'll leave me out of things because I'm a girl and that I'm the youngest sometimes. I love them, I really do but sometimes they can be so…so…so-"

"Vulgar?" Emily suggested.

Ginny nodded.

"I know how you feel," Emily said.

They smiled at each other and from then on they became the best of buddies. The days that followed were fascinating, pleasurable, and startling for Harry and Emily. From the ghoul in the attic to the explosions in Fred and George's rooms to the moving clock in the kitchen to the never ending questions from Mr. Weasley, everything was wonderful. Emily was also learning about how wizards and witches lived in an ordinary life and she liked it a lot. One sunny morning about a week after Emily and Harry had arrived at the Burrow, all of them received a message from Hogwarts. Ginny and Emily were already down stairs eating breakfast. When Harry and Ron came downstairs Ginny knocked her bowl of porridge over. Emily laughed because Ginny had already told her how she had a crush on Harry. Ginny came up from under the table face red; she glared at Emily then sat back in her seat. Harry smiled at Emily then said Good morning to everyone else.

"Letters from school," Mr. Weasley said while passing out the yellow envelopes.

By this time Fred and George sauntered in, still in their pajamas. Mr. Weasley gave them their letters as they sat down. Unnoticed by everyone was a white envelope stuck between Fred and George's school letters. As you can imagine as soon as George and Fred took his own letter the white envelope fell to the floor. Fred bent down and picked it up, looking at what was written on the front.

"What is it?" George asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Looks like a letter for Emily. From Dumbledore, I'm guessing."

Fred handed Emily the envelope. Emily took it and looked at the loopy handwriting on front. She opened it and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm sure you probably have no idea who I am. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry might've told you about me, but I'm not sure. I know that you want to stay with Harry so I'm granting you permission to come to Hogwarts with him. Enclosed in this envelope there is a ticket for the train. Take a care not to lose it._

_A person you've just met,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Emily blinked and then read the note over again. She tilted the letter and out came a train ticket.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked curiously.

"He said that I could come with you to Hogwarts," Emily said a bit dazed.

She was going to a school for witches and wizards. It would be full of them. Left and right. Everywhere she would look. She was vaguely aware of everyone's reactions. Everyone was excited that she was going. Suddenly Emily felt violently sick. She shoved herself away from the table and threw herself at the sink just in time before she hurled.

"Remarkable dive," George said.

"George," Molly warned while getting up to check on Emily.

Emily retched again.

"That was a nice loud one wasn't it George," Fred asked.

"It sure was, Fred," George commented.

"Fred, George," Molly said.

Harry had already gotten up and was next to Emily patting her back.

"Hey, at least she won't be fat," George said.

At this comment Emily burst out laughing, and that's what she really needed. The queasiness in her stomach lessened greatly. She burped then broke into fresh new giggles with everyone's laugh intertwined with her own.

"Look at her, she's going hysterical," Fred said.

"I know," George said.

"Alright that's enough you two. Go outside and ride your brooms. Ron you go with them. Harry, I've got Emily, you can join them. Ginny, would you help me clean up the dishes?" Molly asked.

After the boys had left and Molly had given Emily a good glass of water, Emily apologized profusely for throwing up.

"Dear, don't be silly. It must've been some food that didn't agree with your stomach," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Emily placed Dumbledore's letter and the train ticket in her pocket then she helped Ginny finish clearing the table.

Once they'd finish Mrs. Weasley said, "I suspect you'll be going with us on our trip to Diagon Alley, Emily. We'll have to get you some more clothes."

Before Emily could dissuade her Ginny shook her head and gave Emily a look that said it's no use trying to change her mind. Emily sighed then thanked Mrs. Weasley for the food. Then Ginny and Emily went back upstairs to entertain themselves. On Wednesday, the day of the trip to Diagon Alley had arrived. After breakfast everyone was getting ready by the fireplace to Harry and Emily's confusion. It was also the first time that Emily was able to meet Percy. He said a short hello and that was it.

"We're running low, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today….Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

She offered him the flowerpot.

Harry looked at Emily and she just put her hands up.

Ron then remembered that Harry didn't know how to travel by Floo powder. So there was the whole shebang of 'then how'd you get to Diagon Alley last year?' and 'well, maybe we shouldn't travel by Floo powder'. They end up doing it anyway though. After Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley went Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"D- Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.

Emily watched him disappear in a puff of green smoke.

Ron went next. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and said 'Diagon Alley.' He too disappeared in a plume of green smoke.

"Would you like to go next, Emily?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Emily said.

She swallowed what little moisture she had left then took some Floo powder. Throwing the powder into the fire, she stepped into it and said, "Diagon Alley." She closed her eyes as a sucking feeling developed. It was like being thrusted in a straw and sucked in through the other end. Emily was praying for the ride to be over and suddenly she was spat out by the fire. She coughed as she landed on the floor. Two hands were out in front of her, so she took them both. She was automatically lifted up.

"Alright there, Emily?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys."

She took her first look at Diagon Alley.

/_This doesn't look like an Alley/ _Emily thought.

And it sure wasn't. They were in a room with a bar and there were a couple of people at tables, and the fireplace.

"It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be," she said to no one in particular.

Geroge heard her and laughed. Emily looked at him confused.

"This isn't it," he said. He walked up to a door and opened it. "This is Diagon Alley."

Emily walked up to the door and looked outside. "Wow," she murmered. Emily looked in every direction she could. She looked at the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. Emily read the name of the shop they just came out of. 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was all so amazing. Emily wasn't exactly a fan of shopping but this was an exception. She was anxious to see more and turned around to see if everyone arrived. Everyone was there...except for Harry.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked around and so did Ginny.

"No worries, Emily, he must've just gone out of a different fireplace near here," Mr. Weasley said.

Emily nodded and tried to convince herself with what Mr. Weasley said. She couldn't lose Harry too; he was the only one she had.

They left that room and began searching for Harry. As they entered shops and looked for Harry, Emily couldn't help but be distracted by the cauldrons and potions and the different spell books.

"Okay, we're getting no where with this. We're going to have to split up," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur, you take the boys down that way and I'll take the girls the other way. If you find him send green sparks in the air. Oh dear, come on girls."

They split up and soon after they split the guys looked for Harry. Hermione, who was on Gringott's steps found Harry and Hagrid first and went to greet them. Ron saw Hagrid then saw Harry and then saw Hermione.

"Dad, I see Harry, he's over there with Hagrid and Hermione," Ron said.

Mr. Weasley sent green sparks in the air then ran to catch up with his sons who were already half way there. Both Ginny and Emily were watching the skies as Mrs. Weasley went in and out of stores.

"There- there are green sparks there. They found him," Ginny said.

Emily smiled and as soon as Mrs. Weasley came out, she dashed on ahead. She dodged between people heading towards where she saw the green sparks last. Unknowlingly she ran closer and closer to a gigantic white building when she reached it she was panting hard.

"Emily?"

She looked up and there was Harry, Hagrid, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Before she could say anything someone else shouted her name. She looked at the other person who shouted her name and saw Mrs. Weasley running towards them with Ginny clinging on one hand and her bag swinging in the other.

"Emily! Oh, Harry- oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere -" Mrs. Weasley said.

She brushed the dust off of him while Hagrid said good bye to them because he had to leave. Then everyone went into Gringotts and they traveled down to their banks. Mrs. Weasley grabbed what was left in their vault. On Harry's stop, he grabbed enough for himself and Emily while trying to block everyone's view of the money. Because he felt ashamed that he had a small fortune left to him. When they were both outside Hermione and Emily were able to greet eachother. After they're hello's, Harry pulled Emily to the side. He had an extra bag in hand from the goblin that was giving free bags out.

"Do you know how the money works?" he asked her.

She nodded as she watched him transfer money from his own pouch into the second pouch. He gave her the second one and she took it.

"I trust you to know what and what not to buy" Harry said.

Emily smiled, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm responsible enough."

"I hope so," Harry said.

Emily punched him playfully on the arm then gave him a hug. "I was really worried about you," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here."

They pulled apart and then walked back to the rest of the group.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Emily followed Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. They walked to the secondhand robe shop. On the way there, Ginny and Emily talked about the different stores they were passing and how Hogwarts was going to be. While they were walking they saw the joke shop, and there were the twins' examining different items. George looked up and waved at them. Emily smiled and waved back. When they reached the store, Emily watched as Ginny was fitted for her black robes. From the robe shop, they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Emily glanced in wonder at all of the thin boxes that were stacked.

After Ginny had bought her wand Emily asked, "How does it feel?"

She was referring to Ginny's wand.

"It feels warm. Like it was made especially for me," Ginny said.

Emily smiled sadly, wishing she had one but knowing that she would never be able to get one. After they retreived Ginny's wand they got a hat, a pair of gloves, a winter cloak, a cauldron, a potion set, a set of phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales. Then they went to a shop that was full of clothes and that's where they went shopping for Emily. With the help of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, Emily bought all of the clothes she was going to need when she was at Hogwarts. As thanks Emily bought all of them some interesting ice cream from one of the stores. After they'd bought all of this stuff an hour had passed and they began heading for Flourish and Blotts. Once they'd arrive, they noticed that the room was very crowded. They had to push their way through to get inside. After they were inside, the ice cream from earlir was affecting her bladder.

"Mrs. Weasley? I'm going to the restroom," Emily shouted so she would be heard over the ruckus.

"Huh? oh okay... be sure to find us when you're done," she replied.

Emily nodded then pushed her way thourgh the crowd looking for a bathroom. She saw a sign that was floating over a door that said 'bathrooms'. Emily headed towards it and went into the room. The bathroom was very clean and was like any other human bathroom. Emily relieved herself then washed her hands.

"Wash them nice and clean," someone said.

Emily looked around. There was no one in the restroom except for herself.

"I'm right here, sweetie," the voice said again.

Emily looked back at the mirror and saw that her was reflection was waving at her.

"Hey, and let me add that you look rather beautiful darling," it said.

"Oh my gosh," Emily said.

"That's not most people's reaction, but okay,"

"Who are you?"

"Why I am your reflection. I can become any part of your life. I could become you as a young girl or be you as a baby. I can even show you how you look in ten years,"

"Thanks, but I'd rather find that out myself. It was nice meeting...myself..."

Emily's reflection nodded then waved. Emily left the bathroom to find the room in disaray. She watched as a blonde man and boy left the shop. Emily headed over to where Hagrid, the Weasleys, and Harry were. Mr. Weasley had a bloody nose and Ron was seething. Emily wisely decided not to ask at that moment.

"Come on, everybody, let's just get back home," Mrs. Weasley said.

They all left Flourish and Blotts and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with everyone's stuff. There were grunts and pulls as everyone slowly but surely got their stuff back to the Burrow. The remaining days there had been the happiest days of Harry's and Emily's lives. The end of the summer came too quickly for their liking. The evening before the last day of their time in the Burrow, Harry went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and told them that Emily's birthday was the next day. The next day there was a celebration all around. When Emily woke up Ginny yelled, "Happy Birthday!" in her ear. Emily smiled as Ginny dragged her downstairs, both of them still in their pajamas. Once Ginny had brought her into the kitchen, everyone was there and they all said Happy 11th Birthday. There was cake there too. Chocolate, her favorite. She was surprised.

_How did they know that today was my birthday?_

Then she automaticallu knew it was Harry. They all dug in and had a great day. Emily decided that that day was the best birthday she'd ever had. In the evening Fred and George let off a display of fireworks. Mrs. Weasley cooked an awesome dinner, Ginny gave her a box of colored pencils. Ron gave her a book, and Harry gave her a new sketch book.

"Thank you for the gifts. I love them," Emily said.

Everyone was worn down with sleep and the thought of getting up early in the morning. They all got in their pajamas and began getting ready for bed. Emily took her new colored pencils and her new sketch book and headed outside. She sat down in the garden where they had denomed it three weeks ago. Emily stared at the moon and began sketching. She lost herself for hours and didn't realize someone had come up behind her.

"It's pretty," someone said.

Emily jumped violently and fell forward. She turned around and looked at the person who was now laughing.

"George? What are you doing here?" a blushing Emily asked.

George took a hurt look on his face and asked, "Can't you tell I'm Fred?"

Emily took a good look at him and said, "No, you're George."

George sat down next to her. "How'd you know?"

"Well, there's the fact that you just admitted it and...I just kind of know." The real reason that Emily knew that that was George because he had that mysterious glint in his eye. But she wouldn't give her secrets away. They sat in silence for a while when Emily asked, "How'd you know I was out here?"

"I had to use the bathroom and I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and saw you out of the window. Then I decided to see what you were doing -"

"And that's when you scared the crap out of me," Emily finished for him.

"Precisely... I really do think that your picture is beautiful though." George said looking at it.

"Thank you." More silence. "What time is it?"

"Last I saw it was one o'clock."

Emily groaned then smiled, "We are going to be so grumpy tommorow."

"You mean today. And I won't be grumpy. I was the one who got some sleep remember."

"You'll be half- grumpy then."

"Half-grumpy?"

Emily nodded.

"There's no such thing as being half- grumpy."

"Oh, but there is...it's like being cheerfully mad."

"...what?"

Emily just thought of what she said then burst out laughing, George then joined her.

"Let's go, Miss soon-to-be grumpy pants," George said while standing up.

"I'm coming, Mr. soon-to-be semi-grumpy pants," Emily said while standing up.

George picked up her sketch book and took another look it. The colored sketch was of the garden with the moon in the distance.

_She could become really skilled,_ Geroge thought.

Emily picked up her pencils and they walked inside.

"Can I keep this?" George asked her when they reached Ginny's door.

Emily looked at him and then nodded. She carefully tore the sketch out of her notebook and then gave it to him.

"Oh wait," she said. Taking the picture from him, she also produced a black pencil from her set. Emily placed the picture on the wall then signed it. "There, an artist always signs their work." She gave it back to him and told him goodnight. George smiled then went to bed himself.

The next morning was filled with chaos as everyone was getting their trunks packed and down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley, who was in a foul mood, was looking around for socks and quills. She had left breakfast on the table so people could grab it whenever. Emily sat there eating her breakfast peacefully, watching as people hurried by. She had her suitcase packed and ready to go already. And the amazing thing is, she wasn't that grumpy either. Everyone else on the other hand was a bit on edge. She put her hand in her pocket and felt for the ticket. It was still there. After she'd finish, she went around helping people with whatever they needed help with. Once everyone had their trunks and belongings in the Ford Anglia, they set off, but then they had to go backfor George's Filibuster's fireworks. Five minuets later they were back for Fred's broom. And about ten minuets they were back again for Ginny's diary.

"Does everyone have their stuff now" Mrs. Weasley said as they waited for Ginny to come down.

Everyone nodded and as soon as Ginny was back in the car they zoomed off, headed for King's Cross. They reached the station at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to dissappear casually through the barrier.

Mr. Weasley went next and Fred and George went right after him.

"I'll take Ginny and Emily and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's and Emily's hand and setting off. Before Harry disappeared from her view she waved at him, then she was looking at a wall. She turned around and saw a very long red and black train. On the Platform was a sign, 9 3/4.

"Wow," Emily whispered to herself.

"Emily! Quick!" Ginny said.

Emily snapped herself out of her amazement then went to help Mr. Weasley put her trunk on the train. There were plenty of faces sticking out of windows waving at parents or siblings. Emily just looked away, a twinge of jealousy striking her.

_At least they have families,_ she thought.

As soon as the last trunk was pushed on the train, the whistle let out a yell signaling that it was time to get a move on. Emily and Ginny, with some trouble, placed their trunks in the racks. They then found an empty compartment and they too stuck their heads out and waved good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The train started up and began moving forward. The figures of Arthur and Molly slowly became smaller. Once they were out of sight, the sleep that Emily had missed in order to sketch the picture was catching up to her.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap," Emily said, "Wake me if something exciting happens."

Ginny nodded. Emily pulled her hair over one shoulder then leaned her head against the window and plummeted into the sandman's arms as the train chugged along heading towards Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

A/N: This took me weeks... but I hope you enjoyed it. This is your Christmas present. so have an early Merry Christmas. There's a good chance you won't hear from me until like Valentine's day but who knows. Bye!! 


	6. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 

A/N: just warning you Dumbledore is kind of OOC. just warning you a head of time. okay, enjoy

* * *

**Emily Costella**

_Who am I?_

_Who were my parents?_

_Are they still alive?_

"Emily."

_Do I have a little brother or sister?_

_Maybe I have a pet?_

"Emily."

_What about gran-_

"Emily, wake up. Emily!" someone said.

Emily felt herself being nudged. She opened her eyes and looked into Ginny's face.

"Come on, sleepy head. We're here," Ginny said excitedly. She looked out the window. "Isn't it amazing?"

Emily sat up slowly, feeling a crick in her neck. She worked it out then looked out of the window. Outside it was dark and she could barely see anything.

"Ummmm….yeah just wonderful," Emily said.

"Wrong direction, over there," she said pointing.

Emily followed Ginny's finger and saw in the distance floating yellow squares. As the train got closer and slowed to a stop. Emily realized the floating squares were windows; she could also make out turrets and towers. There perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was Hogwarts.

"Come on, Emily," Ginny said eagerly while standing up.

"When did you change?" Emily asked Ginny about her school robes.

"When you were sleeping, but come _on_."

Emily's stomach churned uncomfortably with nervousness as she stood. They left their compartment and joined the crowd of students that were pushing their way out of the train.

"Wait, don't we need our luggage," Emily asked over the other voices of the students.

"No, they said that they would… I'll tell you later," Ginny shouted.

Once out on the dark platform there was a voice that shouted, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Both Emily and Ginny followed the voice and came to find it was Hagrid. He led them and the other first years down a dark narrow path.

"Wow," Ginny whispered.

Emily looked up from watching the ground so she wouldn't trip, and got a good look at the castle. "Amazing," she murmured.

The building seemed to shimmer in the distance.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid said indicating the fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

All the young witches, wizards, and Emily clambered into the boats. When Hagrid was sure everyone was in he set off. The boats magically traveled across the black lake where the giant squid lay sleeping below. They sailed through a curtain of ivy and through a dark tunnel before reaching an underground harbor.

"Hallo there Emily. Let's see, red hair and brown eyes. I'm guessing yer another Weasley," Hagrid said while helping them out of the boat.

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"Hi Hagrid, this is Ginny," Emily said.

"Nice to meetcha. HEY!! DON'T KICK THE BOATS! Ruddy kids," he muttered.

Hagrid made sure everyone was out of the boats then traveled up a passageway— his lamp illuminating the way. The students followed the games' keeper and they soon came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"This is it," Ginny whispered softly to Emily.

_Yes_, Emily thought, _this is it._

Flesh met wood as Hagrid pounded on the oak doors. They swung open and an extremely intimidating woman in green robes stood in the entrance.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she faced the newcomers, "Follow me."

Minerva set off in a brisk walk not waiting to see if the students complied with the command. The girls and boys quickly went inside and followed Professor McGonagall. Heads turned every way they could, looking at the enormous entrance hall. She led them by a gigantic door and into a small cramped chamber.

"Now you all wait here. I will come and get you in a second. Oh, is there an Emily Costella?" Proffesor McGonagall asked.

_Did I do something wrong? I hope they don't send me back,_ Emily thought frantically.

Fear and worry were creating tumultuous butterflies in her stomach as Emily shyly raised her hand.

"Follow me, Emily."

The sound of echoing feet were the only sounds heard as the head of Gryffindor led Emily to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of a statue of a golden eagle spreading its wings.

"Lemon drop," Proffesor McGonagall said sharply.

To Emily's amazement the statue sprung a side revealing a spiraling staircase.

"Head straight on up," and then she added with a small smirk, "don't worry it won't bite."

Emily gave Proffesor McGonagall a nervous smile as she realized the teacher had been watching her eyeing the eagle warily. She headed past the eagle and began climbing the staircase. When she reached the top there was a giant door.

Emily hesitantly knocked and heard a "come in." The sight that met her eyes was well _magical. _Contraptions of all kinds surrounded the room and there were pictures of people all over the wall. She turned around to take in everything. It was so _amazing._

"I'm glad you like it," someone said.

Emily quickly turned to see who spoke and found herself looking at an old man sitting in a large chair that was behind a desk. His blue eyes sparkled behind half-moon spectacles. Silvery white hair seemed to stretch down his back and he had a matching beard to go with it. He looked at Emily over his long, crooked nose that looked like it had been broken twice.

_Was he there the whole time?_ Emily questioned herself.

"Hello, you must be Emily," the old man said.

Emily nodded slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Please, take a seat."

She obeyed him and sat in the chair that was across from his.

"Ah now to the greetings...I am Proffesor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I am aware of your situation with Harry and have decided that you may have a room in Gryffindor tower."

"ummm..." Emily began.

"It's where Harry stays," he said.

Emily smiled. "Thank you Proffesor Dumbledore."

"Your welcome. Good evening Severus."

Emily turned around and saw a man dressed in all black and he had a very smug look on his pale face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Headmaster, but it seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley got themselves into a bit of trouble," the man said.

Emily had been looking at Severus' hair and wondering how it could be so greasy when the potion's master mentioned Harry's name. A troubled look came over her face.

_What's happened to him now?_ she thought.

"Hmmm," Dumbledore said. He stood up and walked to the door where the man was waiting. He turned to Emily and asked, "Coming?"

She stood up and followed the wizards. They walked past the eagle and soon found themselves in the entrance hall. Dumbledore stopped in front of the door that led to the great hall and turned to Emily.

"Emily, I think it'd be best if you joined Miss. Weasley and ate your dinner now," he said.

"...Okay," she said relunctantly.

He smiled and then pushed open the giant door a little so Emily squeezed herself inside. The first thing she saw were four long tables and students croweded around each one eating.

Candles floated in the air and above that the cieling looked like it mirrored the sky.

"Emily!" someone called.

Emily looked for the voice that said her name and found Ginny amongst the students that were sitting at the table decked in red and gold. She headed over to the red-head and managed to squeeze herself into a seat next to her.

"I made it into Gryffyndor!" Ginny told her.

"That's great," Emily said with a smile.

"Here, you want something to eat."

Emily looked at all the different kinds of foods that were piled along the table. Some of which she knew and others that she didn't, although those did look very good. "You betcha," she said.

Grabbing a clean golden plate, Emily piled as much as she could onto her plate then began digging in. Ginny and Emily talked and laughed while they ate.

"Excuse me, could you pass the treacle tarts," someone asked.

Emily looked up and was looking at this messy brown-haired boy. His facial featrues looked smooth that Emily wanted to run a finger down his cheek. And his eyes were a beautiful blue-green.

A small sigh escaped from Emily's lips. Ginny cleared her throat loudly and made a small noise that sounded like a giggle.

Emily snapped out of her trance, blushed, and said, "Oh, uhh...sorry. Treacle tart? Here it is."

The boy took one from the plate and smiled. "Thanks."

"No welcome...I mean Your problem. I mean..." Emily stuttered.

"Don't worry. I got you," he said then grinned.

Emily sighed and then sat down. "Who _is_ he?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, "but I do know that he's a first year. He was in with us on the boats."

"Oh," Emily said.

All of sudden Ginny laughed and mimicked, "No welcome...I mean Your problem-"

"Shut up," Emily retorted with a blush.

"Emily?" someone else called.

Hermione walked over to the two girls.

"Hi, Hermione."

Before Hermione could reply Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent.

"Students. Students. I bet you very tired but I have a few rules for you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And I remind you that there should be no magic used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. If you are interested, contact Madame Hooch," Dumbledore said to the four tables. "Now, it's time for bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Gryffinidor first years follow me," Percy yelled.

Emily and Ginny, who were stuffed and tired, followed Percy with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. They shuffled behind Percy as he led them to the Gryffindor tower. Apparently Peeves was busy because he didn't show his ghostly face around. He stopped in front of the painting of the fat lady.

"It's very important that you remeber this password or else you'll be locked out until someone else comes," Percy said.

"Password?" the painting asked.

Emily was way to tired to be amazed at the moving picture, but then again she was going to have to start expecting these things.

"Piggy feathers." (1)

The painting swung open revealing a hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy pointed in one direction for the girls dormitory and pointed to in another for the boys. Ginny and Emily tiredly travled up the spiraled staircase and found the door that said "First Years." Ginny opened it and they both walked in. Finding their beds with the trunks at the bottom, both of them changed as fast as they could into their pjammas then they hit the covers.

"Good night," Emily slurred.

"Night," Ginny replied.

The pair dropped off to sleep immediatley, unaware that three other girls came in: their new roomates.

* * *

A/N: HOLY MOLEY. When I said Valentine's Day for the next chapter, I thought I was kidding but apparently this took me a lot longer than I thought it would. I finished this up just for you all. Reviews are appreciated and...yeah. But I am kind of depressed. I don't know if anyone reads this but I'm going to tell you about my sob story any way. I asked this guy to Sadie's today and he was like "No. I always go alone". I just kind of thought that was stupid but that's just me. It's alright though, I think I might go alone too this year. Only the Lord knows how much I embarresed myself today just trying to get courage to ask him. Oh well, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XOXO

(1) I know this wasn't the original password but I don't have my book handy and I really wanted to publish this so I hope you're not too picky.


	7. Hogwarts pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't anything

I'M BACK

**Emily Costella**

The sun rose with the same purpose in its long life. Its rays reached across Hogwarts castle, awaking the occupants specifically one girl. Emily Costella groaned when the sun hit her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

There was a short blank before her location became apparent to her. She sat up and looked around.

"Ginny, _Ginny," _she whispered loudly, well aware that there were three other occupants that were still sleeping.

Said girl that Emily was calling for sat up lazily and stretched. Ginny looked around with the same 'where the heck am I look?' Emily had earlier. Then she squealed and smiled brightly.

"I can't believe this is actually **real**."

Ginny quieted down when she heard a groan on the other side of the room.

Emily got out of her bed and walked over to Ginny's.

"I know," the black- haired girl whispered, " I couldn't believe it either."

There was silence before Ginny asked, "What do you think they're like?"

Before Emily could respond, one of the girls bolted up into a sitting position.

"Who the heck keeps talking?" she shouted angrily.

Both Emily and Ginny watched as the black-spikey haired girl turned their way. Her shockingly blue eyes glared at them annoyed.

"S-sorry. We'll keep it down, " Ginny squeaked.

"Oh, don't apologize to goth girl," a yawning voice said. All heads turned turned to the dainty girl with a brown-haired bobcut that framed her face. The girl's brown eyes surveyed everyone, then she smiled. "My name is Laura Blinkley. And the girl who is trying to act intimidating is my next door neighbor, Victoria Sheets."

"My name is Laura Blinkley and blah, blah, blah," Victoria imitated rudely, "No one wants to hear you talk you second rate barbie."

"Shut up, Victoria," Laura retorted.

Before Victoria could reply, it seemed that the fifth member of the room had awakened.

"Well, since we're all making our introductions, I'm Ellie Clark."

Ellie grinned at her new roomates who were examining her freckled face, her green eyes, and long pig-tailed dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.

"Emily Costella. It's nice to meet you all."

***

Ginny and Emily walked throught the halls of Hogwarts, looking for the Great Hall so they could eat and searching for Harry and Ron because they had heard a pretty strange rumor.

"Flying a car? They can't be that dumb, especially Ron....actually I take that back, Ron would definitely do it," Ginny stated matter of factly.

Emily smiled then frustratedly asked, "Where is the eating hall? I'm starving."

"Me too," Ginny moaned.

They had no idea where they were as the current hall looked like the last one they were in. Suddenly a pair of voices came up behind them. Two boys that seemed to be in their teens, walked passed them in conversation. Emily and Ginny looked at each other silently and followed the boys. Six corridors and a staircase later, both girls found themselves in the Great Hall. Emily tacitly thanked her clueless guides then they both went to find Harry among the Gryffindor table.

"Emily! Ginny!" someone called.

A hand found its way around Emily's wrist and she was pulled down on the bench between two familiar faces. Ginny continued to walk up the aisle unaware of her held up friend. Emily shrugged her shoulders and decided to catch up with her later.

"George! Fred!" Emily exclaimed.

"How's it goin, Emily?" they said in unison.

"It's great guys. I really like Hogwarts. It's so huge. I really wanna see if I could know this place like the back of my hand since I'm not taking classes."

"We can help with that. We already know most of the secret passages around here," Fred whispered.

"Yeah, I'll have to show them to you sometime," George said with a smile.

"You mean **we'll** have to show them to her," Fred corrected.

"That's what I said," George countered quickly with a dust of pink on the bridge of his nose.

"I'd like that a lot," she said to both of them with a grin.

"Emily, I've found them," Ginny, now reappeared, said.

Emily wished the twins a goodbye then tailed Ginny. Soon she saw a familiar head of black hair and hurried towards it.

"Har--" but Emily was cut off with a voice that was very terrifying and loud.

"--STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE--"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Emily asked out loud, but no one could here what she said because of the booming voice.

"--LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE IN SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED--"

_Well, looks like the rumor was true_, Emily thought.

It seemed that everyone in the hall was soundlessly looking towards Harry and Ron.

"--ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED--YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

There was a long silence after Mrs. Weasley's voice had died away. A couple people laughed and then the hall broke out into talk again. Emily walked up to Harry who was looking ashamedly down at his plate.

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked up and when he saw Emily, he stood up and gave her a hug.

"You okay?" Emily questioned softly after they pulled apart.

Harry gave her a weak smile then nodded. She sat down next to him as Ginny finished scolding her brother then sat down next to her. Then they began to eat.

***

It had been eight minutes since Emily had said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and two minutes since she walked with Ginny to her first class, which happened to be Transfiguration. And she was bored.

_Kind of regretting that I didn't say with Ginny,_ Emily thought.

Emily sighed and then figured she should start mapping out hogwarts. For the first part of the day, she had memorized the pathway from the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall. Emily went back to the eating hall for lunch. She met Ginny near the entrance and Ginny suggested they go outside after they eat.

"My classes are sooo boring. We do nothing but take notes," Ginny complained.

"That's because your only a first year, Ginny. Hey Emily!" Ron greeted.

Ginny stuck out her tongue while Emily said, "Hey guys."

"Hello Emiily, Ginny," Hermione said while taking a seat next to Ron.

Ginny looked up at Harry and blushed when he gave her a smile.

"H-Hi Harry," she stuttered quietly.

But Harry didn't hear her as he took a seat between Emily and Ron. He swung an arm around Emily's waist and pulled her in for a side hug. Emily smiled up at him.

Instead of pulling away, Harry rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Hate my life."

"Why?" she questioned softly.

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

Emily tilted her head curiously which caused Harry to chuckle and straighten up.

"I'll just tell you that he may be worst than Snape," Harry looked up at the long table that the teachers sat and looked at the hooked nose, greasy haired teacher, "on second thought, he'd probably be right before Snape."

"_Why_," Ron demanded, seizing Hermione's schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. Emily laughed and they all continued to finish their lunches. After everyone was full, they all went outside and with a goodbye Emily and Ginny headed down to the lake while the Golden Trio headed over to the courtyard.

"It's nice out here," Emily commented.

And indeed it was with an overcast and a light breeze.

Ginny sighed and nodded her head.

After a while Ginny left, needing to get her class. Emily took a deep breath then closed her eyes.

_A small nap and then I'll map the outside,_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, this is your christmas present. Probably won't update in a while but I'll try. REVIEW!!


End file.
